Pond of the Sibylline
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: When Amy and Rory are touched by the angel they are sent back farther than the Doctor ever imagined, they're not living out life in new york 1938, but are stranded in Pompeii 79 AD and Amy has become one of the Sibylline Sisterhood, and one day, the most important day in Pompeii history, she see's a tall skinny man walking in the market, it's volcano day, and Amy needs a way out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so as many people know Karen Gillan was in Fires of Pompeii, so here's a story, what if when Amy and Rory got touched by the angel they were sent back to Pompeii, and Amy ended up joining the Sibylline Sisterhood I'm thinking this will be two or three chapters long maybe longer, can't really say, but here it is **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it as much as I want to. **

* * *

I wake up and roll over, beside me Rory groans and tries to pull me back, I giggle, "Rory I have to go, if I don't the Sibylline Sisterhood will get suspicious, I'll be back tonight." I try an pull away but Rory's arms tighten around my waist.

"Really Rory, I have to go, they think I'm a single woman." I say pulling his arm up and rolling away from him, and sitting up, brushing my bright red hair back from my face.

Rory opens his eye a crack, "let's go somewhere forget the Sibylline, and just leave Pompeii, you know before history takes place." he mumbles.

I laugh "no such luck Centurion." I throw off the blankets and climb out of bed, Rory catches me again and pulls me back. I throw a pillow at him, he catches it and laughs. "not now Roman, you have work to do, and so do I." I climb out of the bed and head over to the wall where my red robes are hung.

I turn back to Rory, who is now sitting up in the bed, "lighten up Rory, I'll see you tonight." I tell him, blowing him a kiss, I reach for the makeup that all Sibylline Sisters where and start to put it on.

"Amy… It's Pompeii in 79, AD, I really think we should leave soon." Rory said getting out of the bed himself and reaching for his Centurion armor that lay on the floor by the door, and putting it on.

I glance at him, "yeah I know you forget Rory this was my favorite time period, I know what happens, but something about the Sisterhood is odd, I feel like I owe it to this place to investigate what's going on." I tell him, finishing up and sketch eyes on the back of my hands, I've been working my way into this society for months, and today she was being called into the Sisterhood.

I lean in and kiss Rory before I slip out the door waggling my fingers at him.

I walk through the street noting that people stay a respectful distance from me as I move through the street, then I turn the corner and I spot them walking, they look strange, the man has hair that sticks up in all directions, I eye him interestedly, he is clearly the one in charge, though the ginger beside him looks like she could hold her own.

I move to the wall and glance around the corner, the man is talking I strain to hear him, "Ancient Rome. Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." I stare at him, they think they're in Rome, then I look around, and spot it tucked into a shop stall, a little more dull than the last time I saw it, and there's no sticker on the door, but there's no doubt about it, it's the TARDIS.

I look back at the odd pair, and take a closer look at the man, he wore a blue suit with pin stripes, and a tie done loosely around his neck, and I recognize it instantly. Suddenly I'm transported back to when I was seven.

"Well them no time to lose" The Doctor said jumping up and looking down at me, "Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." then he walked into a tree.

This was him before he regenerated, I have to tread carefully I focus back on them, "I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome. This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead." the Ginger says, and I almost laugh, it's so much like when I took my first trip, and said I had been dead for centuries. I guess all of the Doctor's gingers are alike.

The Doctor looked at her, and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, don't tell them that." he says. Then the ginger looks livid, "Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English." she points at a sign advertising Two amphoras for the price of one, and I smile, I see this is really early days for the ginger, " Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?" she continues, and I almost laugh again, why Epcot?

I glance back at the Doctor who just looks at the ginger, "No, no, no, that's the TARDIS translation circuits, just makes it look like English. Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now."

she looks amazed and slightly skeptical, "Seriously?"

the Doctor nods, "Uh huh."

The Ginger looks excited, "I just said 'seriously' in Latin."

The Doctor nods looking amused, "Oh yeah."

I shake my head, god he's so arrogant.

The woman stops him and looks up at him, this Doctor is ridiculously tall, and thin, I would never admit it to Rory, but he's kind of foxy, The woman pulls my attention back to her though, "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, 'Veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'Veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

To be honest I never gave much thought to that, this girls asks the hard questions, the Doctor looks down at her surprised, "I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

I almost laugh again. But then they move out of ear shot for a moment but I see the ginger go to a shop keep and ask something, then I watch as the shop keep waves his hand then the woman walks away looking defeated.

The Doctor and the ginger walk closer, and I hear them again, "How's he mean, Celtic?" I almost chuckle and duck back almost missing the Doctor's reply, "Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are, learnt something."

I smother a laugh, then I lean back on the alley and see them walk past, and watch them go. Then I get the idea to follow them

The woman turns to the Doctor as they walk, " Don't our clothes look a bit odd?"

I snort, she hasn't looked around has she? I mean I could march around in my bloody mini and a bra and they would barely react.

The Doctor shrugs not looking away from her, "Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

I shake my head even before I ever met him we think alike, though I doubt he was thinking about running around in a mini and a bra…

"You've been here before then?" the ginger asks, I lean forward and listen curious as well, sure I had been there with him, but that hasn't happened yet.

"Mm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me." I snicker, like hell it didn't, you danced into embers in the queens ballroom and set the curtains on fire. "Well... a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus... you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" I smile now he's getting it.

He shrugs, and I sigh, of course he doesn't, typical bloke won't admit he got it wrong, well they'll figure it out soon enough, "Try this way."

They reach the square and the woman stares at Vesuvius, "Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there?" I smile Ginger for the win. If I weren't in disguise as a local I would high five her.

"How come they've only got one?" The Doctor glances at the ginger, and I slink back to the wall, trying not to be seen, then the ground begins to rumble, and I swing back into a near doorway, and brace myself, god they're getting close together, maybe Rory's right, maybe we should leave, and forget about the Sibylline.

Distantly I hear the Doctor shouting, "Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!"

I sigh well shit.

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I got two great reviews, and quite a few follows and faves. So I thought what the hell let's give the readers more! So here it is! more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the Characters though I am making the ginger Sibylline Sister something else.**

* * *

The tremor doesn't last long, and soon the world goes still again, I pull away from the door and glance at the square the Doctor and his companion are gone. I lost them, well anyway I have more important things to do.

I start down the street at a fast pace towards the guard barracks, I have to warn Rory, we have to get out of Pompeii and now.

Around me people have gone back to their work, and strikes me, tomorrow all of this will be gone, and they don't know.

Young women watch me as I pass probably hoping that they'll get called today, get brought into the Sisterhood. A stupid thing to want. I wouldn't if I didn't get the willies from all of this, especially because all of their prophecies come true, and I had oddly enough started to get them myself.

I duck down the street that leads to the barracks and see Centurions milling about unaware of what's coming. I almost reach the door when one of the Centurions comes up, "I'm sorry you can't go in there sister." I sigh and whirl on him, and put on my most creepy girl who knows the future act, "I have a prophecy that pertains to the Centurion Roranicus." I say careful to drop my Scottish accent.

The Centurion frowns, "I'm sorry Sister, but not even the Sisters of the Sibylline are allowed inside, no matter what."

I sigh in frustration, "I really must say my prophecy to Roranicus." I try again trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"I'm sorry I simply can't allow you inside, but perhaps if I see Roranicus I can tell him."

I resist the urge to run my had through my hair, I sigh seeing that this stupid roman wasn't going to budge, "Tell Roranicus that the mountain is waking." I say. The Centurion looks as though he'll question me further on it. I hold up a hand, "Tell Roranicus." I place my hands over my eyes, before pulling them back down, "the Sisterhood calls to me!" I lie, and then I turn on my heel and head down the street, towards the base of the Sibylline Sisterhood.

I've prepared for several prophecies for such situations, including one that involves a blue box, I also prepared a few that say that the mountain god is angry.

I rush past the people in the street, not stopping and looking around like I usually do, instead I rush through the doors and hit the stairs that lead to the sanctuary of the High Priestess of the Sibylline.

I run in, and spot Spurrina standing at the altar, I move into the room, and kneel bowing my forehead to the floor, "I beg audience with the High Priestess of the Sibylline." I say loudly to get their attention.

Spurrina turns sharply to face me, "The High Priestess cannot be seen. What would you tell her, sister?" she asks coming forward.

I almost smirk, but I keep my face neutral. Here's a prophecy for you lady, "It has come, as foretold in the prophecy. The box. The blue box." Spurrina looks shocked she glances at the ceiling.

"this is serious indeed. Sister Amelia! Go now follow the one who holds claim to this blue box." She cries.

I bow my head and retreat, "yes Sister." I tell her turning and exiting into the hot, and dry Pompeii sun. I look up at the sky, clear and blue, I try and fail to picture it clogged with ash, the shouts of peddlers selling their goods, turning to people running and screaming in fear, trying to escape, killing people in the process, hearing the children sob for their mothers.

I close my eyes, I can't not now, there's things to be done, first I have to find the Doctor, and his ginger companion.

The sun is still high in the sky, and distantly I wonder if Rory got my message…

Then I hear an argument from a few blocks over. I hear the voice of the Doctor's ginger above the others, so I move through the street clinging to the wall as I get closer, I here the Ginger continue a rant she's in the middle of, "You're the Doctor. You save people."

I get there just as the Doctor turns on her, "Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it." I see the look on his face, he wants to, but he can't. The Ginger doesn't seem to see this though.

"Says who?" She asks her voice thick with emotion. I remember a conversation with River on this after we saw the Doctor die, because we saw his future we couldn't change it, because if we change it how did we know it had to be changed?

The Doctor looked down at her, anger on his face, "Says me." With that I want to smack him, sure in the future he's my best friend, but that sentence earns him a smack, and for second I think that his friend is going to gift it to him.

"What, and you're in charge?" she asks anger causing her voice to rise, and to be honest she has a very shrill one, I wouldn't piss her off often that's for sure.

The Doctor leans in, "TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah." he says, and I want to smack him again, this face was a bit of an ass.

"Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself." she replies. I pause, Donna…I remember that name, I think I heard the Doctor telling River about her, she was his best friend, but something happened to her, I never did figure out what, because Rory came along and scolded me for eaves dropping.

The Doctor pointed around them, "You stand in the market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. TARDIS. We are getting out of here."

I smirk, oi Doctor future best friend here's a soothsayer, even though I have often thought myself mad. Then I feel a prompt in my mind, telling me to report to the Sibylline. I sigh I really hate this bit I cannot tell you how annoying it is to let people into your mind.

I sigh closing off all doors that lead to Rory or Time Travel, and bring my hands up to my eyes, feeling the Sisters all whispering in my mind, "The tall one, he calls us mad." I say careful not to use the name Doctor, then I drop my hands and continue to follow.

~~DW~~

The Centurion moves through the streets, watching vigilantly for anything going amiss, he was on duty, but he is also seeking out his fellow Centurion with a message, a message from the Sibylline.

He moves with one hand on his sword hilt, then he spots him, speaking with a young man running a fruit vendor cart, "Hail Roranicus!" he calls.

Roranicus looks up, "Hail Adickis." he replies.

"I have news from the Sibylline, a prophecy sent directly for you." Adickis says walking up.

Roranicus looks instantly interested, "a prophecy? What is it?" He asks.

Adickis comes closer, "the Sister that came, told me to tell you that the Mountain is waking. She made it quite clear this was for you."

Roranicus straightens up and looks at Adickis, "thank you Adickis, I must now take my leave of you." he turns to the peddler, "I expect no more troubles from you, or next time we will have consequence." he said.

Roranicus took off running down the street. "Roranicus! Where are you going?" Adickis yells after him.

Roranicus looks back, "I have to find my wife!" he shouts, before tripping on a cart wheel and dashing off.

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so here's the third chapter, I would like to personally thank Animus et Anima for the idea on where to go with this story. Now onto the chapter Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but someday I might, WHO knows *taps the side of my nose* WHO knows.**

* * *

Months he has been here months! Never did he use to stay somewhere so long. Curse looking into the mirror and seeing the face Caelcilius after his regeneration, he even had to make himself seem a family man, had come in after their father had died, and he looked so close the part that they merely thought the war had changed him. He sighed, knowing that He never would have done this under normal circumstances, but if the TARDIS were left in the market, him and Donna would take off, and Pompeii would never happen, the Pyroviles would take over. Clara was back home, she had barely had time to realize he really was him before he had to leave for Pompeii, and then he got the bloody date wrong. Well anyway he had to be getting close, if he remembers correctly, which he almost always does, because today Lucius Petrus Dextrus was coming by.

He wanders into the market place knowing what he's looking for, he waits till Donna and him leave. For a moment he's brought back to the day he discovered Gallifrey was saved, he really is properly skinny! Then he turns to go, but not before he spots the Sibylline Sister leaning out of the corner watching them, she looks back at the TARDIS, but that's enough time for him to see her face, "Amy?" he whispers in shock, them she slips away following his younger self and Donna.

For a moment he's tempted to go after her, but then he turns back and goes to the stall to purchase the TARDIS from the man.

~~DW~~

I slip through the streets following the Doctor and his companion Donna. A few times I fear I've lost them before spotting them further ahead, then they duck into a building and I curse.

"No way I can follow them in there." I mutter looking around and noting that this is the house of one of the new initiates of the Sisterhood. Evelina I believe I feel the prompt in my mind again, and go through my process of closing off the facts of my life that the Sisterhood couldn't know. Then I bring my palms up and cover my eyes, "I am here!" I gasp.

Spurrina's voice whispers in my mind, "Our young sister Evelina is receiving prophecy!" she says.

I breath in, "What would you have me do?" I question, knowing that Evelina is most likely foreseeing the Doctor.

"be with her, in mind and soul sister!" Spurrina instructs.

I nod a sharp jerk of my head, "It will be done!" I say whipping my hands down, then I concentrate and bring them slowly up, and reach to Evelina, till I can see the room she sits in, I send soothing thoughts to her, suddenly I'm pulled into a vision with her, and gasp, a city burns, under a burnt orange sky, and Daleks are screaming, a voice drifts through, the one of the Doctor that is inside of the house, "Gallifrey perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. Used to call it the "Shining World of the Seventh System". And on the continent of Wild Endeavor, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight, to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began... when he was a child. That's when The Master saw Eternity. As a novice he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality, through which can be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child."

The scene morphs he stands in a field, "I'm the Doctor."

It morphs and I find myself watching he stands inside of his TARDIS, "I'm a time lord, and this is my T.A.R.D.I.S. it stands for Time and relative dimensions in space."

Then it was a rush of images, "London." whispers a voice, "Bad Wolf." another whispers, then they come in a torrent, "she is returning. There is something on her back. Bad Wolf. London. Time Travel. Daughter of London. Doctor Donna. Time Lord. TARDIS. Bad Wolf. She is returning." I'm overwhelmed by the images, they keep flashing, showing a girl with golden eyes, a Dalek, fire, "Bad Wolf is returning, Bad Wolf, Doctor, Daleks, Pain, death, she is returning, Time Lords, Gallifrey, Daughter of London, there is something on her back." they come faster and faster till I can't handle them anymore, I clench my fingers around my skull, unable to pull them away, my head is pounding, someone is screaming, then it all stops, "they mock us." whispers a final voice.

The silence is sudden and deafening. I pull my hands away from my face gasping for breath, there's tears drying on my cheeks, I collapse back onto the wall and sink down to the ground, the images still burning through my mind, I want to banish them, to scream and make them disappear, I clench my eyes shut, waiting for them to pass, when they finally do I open my eyes and see someone looking out at me from the building, he's older gray hair, and blue eyes, he wears a gold toga. Something about the way he's watching me reminds me of my Doctor.

His mouth is open slightly as though to say something. Slowly I clamber up until my back is pressed to the wall to keep me from falling, he stretches out a hand to me, but I turn and dash off down the street needing to get away from that place.

I turn the corner and nearly run into a centurion, but don't stop until he turns and calls after me, "Amy!" I freeze and turn to see Rory. He spots my face and rushes forward, "Amy what's wrong?" he asks.

I look up at him, "we can't leave not yet, he's here Rory, he's here." I whisper before falling forward into his arms.

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait the Holidays got in the way, then my cousins were here, and it was all just very hectic, I tried to get this up sooner but life and other ideas got in the way. but no matter, here it is now! **

**Special thanks too, , badkidoh, Animus et Anima, TheInvisibleLlama for your reviews, and to all of those who have Fave/followed this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or this would be a companion episode to go along with Fires of Pompeii.**

* * *

"Why can't we leave?" Rory asks pulling away and brushing some hair away from my face, "who's here Amy?"

I pull back, realizing how odd it would look a centurion holding a Sibylline sister in his arm, "he is Rory. The Doctor." I say wiping my face on my sleeve slightly surprised that none of the white make up had come off, why couldn't they have this in the twenty-first century? I think, then I notice that Rory's still quiet, I look up at him, and he looks upset.

"No Amy, we're not staying! Is seeing him again really worth dieing?" he asks, raising his voice.

I push him away, "No, Rory it's him before he met us, before he was all dorky bow tie! For all we know if we don't stay here he could die!" I cry. Rory takes a step forward, extending a hand to me, I slap it away, "I can't leave if it could lead to this not existing." I say pointing at him and me, "if it weren't for him we would still be split up." I say my voice cracking, "If I can possibly save his life, I'm going to do it, and no centurion is going to stop me, not even the one I'm married to." I say tears blurring my vision, I pull away from him.

Rory takes my hand, "I'm not going to leave without you, and I understand what we owe the Doctor, but Amy tomorrow Pompeii is going to get destroyed, Vesuvius is going to explode, I don't want you to still be here when that happens." he says softly.

I look up at him, "then help me, we make sure the Doctor gets out, and then we get out." I say.

Then I get the prompt again, I sigh, and fight it for a moment, "I'm getting summoned." I say Rory nods and I turn away, and clear my mind, "I'm here." I say.

"the false prophet must die! The Noble woman she speaks of fire and ash in the sky! She must be killed! Sacrifice her to the mountain gods!" Spurrina cries in my mind, I stagger back, "Bring her to me!"

I gasp, and without wanting to, or even thinking of it, I feel my mouth forming the last words I ever wanted to say, "It will be done." then I'm released. I gasp and open my eyes.

Rory's already there, "are you alright? Amy? What happened?" he sounds panicked.

I look up at him, "things are happening sooner then I thought, the Sisters they move to take the Doctor's companion." I say, before running off leaving Rory standing in the street which is now nearly completely dark, aside from torches lining the streets.

"Amy!" he calls after me, but I don't slow I'm on a mission.

I get there at the same time as two other of my sisters and we watch as Donna runs back with some water.

I bite my lip, but then it comes over me again, that need to do what Spurrina told me, so I run forward, take the water from her hands as the others start to pull Donna away, as we move away I glance back inside, and the man from earlier is looking at me again, I turn and follow them, if nothing else I can stop Spurrina from hurting Donna from hurting Donna.

We're about halfway there when I get up close, "I shall take her my sister." I say pushing one of them away.

Donna glares at me. "I'm gonna kill ya when I get out of these ropes." she threatens.

I look at her, and can't help the smile that flits across my face, "I don't doubt it, he don't pick ones who can't stand up for themselves." I say, then I look forward.

"what're ya talking 'bout?" she demands.

I shush her, "the Doctor, he doesn't pick just anyone you know, but then that's why I'm here, I'm not going to let them hurt you, because I know the Doctor'll be coming for you." I say, "all you have to do is not try and kill me alright Donna." I add.

Donna looks at me disbelievingly, "how do you know so much about this?" she asks.

I wink, "Spoilers." I say just as we reach the opening that leads into the depths of the Sibylline sisterhood sanctuary.

Spurrina turns and smiles, "Well done sister Amelia!" she cries, then several sisters come and take Donna away. She shoots me a look that says, "you promised!" I close my eyes and then nod at her, telling her I'll keep it.

~~DW~~

Rory right after Amy left  
"Dammit!" Rory says coming to a cross roads, he's lost Amy, where could she have gone? Then he hears voices one of them is clearly English, "No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right." the first voice says.

Then a second pipes up, this one younger, and more Roman, "But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Rory freezes. Amy was right the Doctor was here, and it didn't sound like the one he knew, and then he thought Amy was right, they couldn't leave, if he dies here, then that means him and Amy might never be what they are.

Suddenly the ground shakes, Rory grabs hold of the wall to steady himself, "that didn't feel like an earth quake." he mutters to himself.

"Footsteps underground." The Doctor says.

Rory rolls his eyes, "well of course it would be, wouldn't it, you're here." he mutters pushing off the wall and running towards the Sibylline temple.

~~DW~~

Donna's tied to an alter, and I can tell she's pissed, "You have got to be kidding me." she starts as Spurrina stands over her with an athame.

Donna looks livid, and I almost smile, this one's got fire in her veins, he sure knows how to pick us don't he? I stand to the side, knowing that if I move before Spurrina is just about to attack Donna I'll be stopped.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath!" Spurrina says looking down at Donna.

"I'll surrender you in a minute! Don't you dare!" Donna replies sounding positive in that fact, I smile and move to look at her when I spot him standing casually in the doorway, he's leaning on the wall waiting to be noticed, he really was arrogant in this regeneration.

"You will be silent!" Spurrina orders.

Donna being the proper ginger I know her to be just looks her in the eye, "Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you! Let me go!" she screams.

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" Spurrina cries lifting her athame over her head. I watch her, while keeping my eyes on the Doctor willing him to jump into action.

Finally he pipes up, "Oh, that'll be the day." is all he says, and I'm struck by a fact, he's pretty to look at sure, but he's a rude and an ass with this face, nothing like the goofy fish custard eating time lord I know.

Spurrina lets the blade drop, "No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl." she says angrily, Blimey she really was looking forward to killing Donna wasn't she? I'm suddenly glad that I never really tried to become one of the true sisters.

The Doctor pushes off of the wall, and starts walking in, straight towards Donna, "Well, that's all right. Just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would. You all right there?" he asks her pulling out his sonic.

"Oh, never better." she snarks, probably offended by the whole that'll be the day bit, I know I would be, and raggedy man would know it.

The Doctor looks down at her, "I like the toga." He complements.

I smile to myself, I missed that, the total cool in a room of danger, "Thank you. And the ropes?" Donna asks tugging on the ropes for emphasis.

The Doctor shrugs and points the sonic at them, "Yeah, not so much." the air is filled with the familiar buzz of the sonic and the ropes holding Donna snap and she sits up sending a glare at me as though to say I lied to her. I can't really tell her I didn't so I stay silent but turn back to the Doctor who is now leaning forward on the altar.

"What magic is this?" Demands Spurrina.

The Doctor ignores her, and addresses all of us, "Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion." He turns to Spurrina, "She would be ashamed of you." next he looks over at me, and I feel like I've been dowsed in ice water my Doctor never looked at me like that, this Doctor almost seems to hate me, and I feel angry I tried to help! "All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?" he turns back to Spurrina who holds up her Athame, and I'm ready to jump her if she tries anything.

The Doctor looks at her not concerned as she holds her athame above her head, "Yes, a knife that now welcomes you." she cries, and I ready myself crouching back slightly, ready to if nothing else get in the way of the athame.

Suddenly a gravely voice I've never heard before rises in the air, "Show me this man." it demands.

I instantly kneel at the same time as the other so as not to draw attention to myself, until all of us are kneeling but Spurrina who looks aghast, "High Priestess, the stranger would defile us." I nearly snicker, she really doesn't know him at all.

The Doctor turns and faces the veil, and the Priestess speaks again, in her odd gravelly voice, "Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake." I look at the veil sharply, there's no way she could know that, not if she was human, not even Evelina's prophecy had said as such. It's almost as though she knows more of the Doctor than any sister aside from myself.

I glance over at the Doctor and he's making his way round the altar Donna behind him, she glances back and catches my eye, I smile and nod to her, saying that this was what I planned. The Doctor stands before the veil now, "Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" he questions.

"The gods whisper to me." she rasps.

The Doctor approaches the veil, "They've done far more than that." he says softly, before turning to the rest of the room, his eyes sliding right over me like I wasn't there, "Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" he requested. I swallow, this seems unlikely, I've been a part of this for almost a year now, and I have never seen the face of the priestess.

I'm surprised when two of my sisters move forward and open the veil revealing the priestess, I gasp, she's stone, I can hardly take my eyes off of her, but then my sisters prostrate around me and I'm forced to do the same, though I peer up through the edge of my hood and can still see what's happening.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" Donna gasps, and I share her horror, if the priestess was ever human, she was nowhere near it now, this was alien. Well great now I get to die knowing I was right. I think sassily.

The priestess looks towards the Doctor, though I'm not even sure she can see out of what's left of her eyes, "The heavens have blessed me." she rasps.

The Doctor goes forward, "If I might?" he requests, she nods, and he takes the priestess's hand and turns it over in his own, "Does it hurt?" he asks genuinely concerned, and for a moment I think maybe I judged this Doctor to harshly, the way he treated this life, whose followers wished him and his companion harm, it was so gentle. So Doctor.

The priestess looks away from him, "It is necessary." she states with a sense of sureness that I could never have when being turned into stone, then I think of the odd rash on my arm, that feels scaly and dry, and has taken on a gray pallor, and I swallow harshly, this is what's happening to me.

The Doctor looked confused, "Who told you that?" he asks, and I would really like to know, because nothing is worth turning to stone, I got way to close to that once, and I really don't want it to happen again. With this thought the rash on my arm begins to itch and sting, reminding me that I very well could already be turning to stone.

The Priestess looks up at the ceiling, "The voices!" she gasps, and each breath she takes sounds as though it is ripped through a slide whistle, yes I know a slide whistle little Amy Pond never really grew up did she, but that's what it reminded me of.

Donna is suddenly livid, "Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?" she asks turning on us, and I swear she looks right at me.

Spurrina holds out her arm pulling up the sleeve of her robes, "The blessings are manifold." she says serenely, like being turned into bloody statues was a good thing.

Donna steps back appalled, "They're stone." she gasps, casting another glance my way, I pull up and look at her, to show her that I was not aware.

The Doctor turns back and walks swiftly towards the altar, "Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts." he turns sharply on his heel so he's once more facing the High Priestess, "But why?" he demands.

The High Priestess looks terrified, "This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?" she asks rocking back on her mound of pillows.

The Doctor stuffs his hands into his pockets, "More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" he demands stepping forward slightly.

The high Priestess looks at him once more, "High Priestess of the Sibylline." She declares without hesitation.

The Doctor shakes his head, "No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?" he demands, some of the angry Doctor, that I have only ever seen a few times comes bleeding through.

The High Priestess looks shocked, leaning forward slightly, "Your knowledge is impossible!" she declares, and I smirk, oh sister you have no idea some of the knowledge this man holds, and some of the simplest knowledge he doesn't.

The Doctor smiles and moves forward, this regeneration's arrogance snapping back, "Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are." he says quietly, still holding a menace that I have never heard another voice hold aside from the rare occasions that MY Doctor had gotten properly angry, like when he faced that Dalek in the war rooms.

The High Priestess gasps and suddenly speaks with two voices at once, her own raspy voice being overpowered by a deep and threatening voice, "We are awakening!" she cried starting to stand.

The Doctor didn't back down, then behind me Spurrina shows perfect idiocy and speaks, "The voice of the gods." round me my sisters begin to rock back and forth and chant, "Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom" over and over, and I can't join them, I have to get out of here and now.

As the sisters, no longer mine, for at this moment I recind my oath to them continue to chant, Donna looks back and sees that I don't chant and opens her mouth to say something, but then the Doctor starts speaking again and she turns away, "Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." he declared. The Shadow Proclamation, that sounds familiar, and I think I heard my Doctor say it once or twice, but I have no idea what they are…

The Priestess raises her hands, "We are rising!" she screams.

The Doctor leans in way to close for my comfort to her face, "Tell me your name!" he screamed back, and I flinched, I never heard him raise his voice that high, well that's not true, I hadn't heard it in a while, but I had heard it.

Then the High Priestess speaks again, the same deep voice screaming out of her, like fingernails across the blackboard, "Pyrovile!" she shrieked.

I look up, so that's what she is, around me the sisters are chanting the word "Pyrovile" over and over, like it's a sacred word.

Donna looks over to the Doctor, "What's a Pyrovile?" she asks.

The Doctor glances at Donna before turning back to the High Priestess, "Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage." he observes.

Donna looks disturbed, "What, and that turns into?" she asked warily.

The Doctor glances at her, "That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile."

The high priestess steps forward, "And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor."

The next thing I know the Doctor whips out a water pistol and points it the priestess, "I warn you, I'm armed. Donna get that grill open." he instructs the ginger.

Donna looks at him like he spoke Greek, I nearly chuckle at that thought, "What for?" she asks.

I roll my eyes, because otherwise you have no way out ginge.

The Doctor doesn't reply, but points the gun at the priestess, "Just. What are the Pyrovile doing here?" he asks.

The priestess looks up, and pours on the drama, "We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust." she cries.

I roll my eyes, I really hate it when aliens get dramatic, "Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?" he asks carefully, good ole Doctor trying to get all the information he can from things that want him dead.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years." she rasps.

The Doctor thinks on it for a moment, "Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers? HIGH" he mentions.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts." she declares, and I cringe at the thought of some alien in my head, then it dawns on me, sometimes I get the urge to do something out of nowhere, and I can't fight it, like earlier. I shake my head, no alien can control me, I won't let them.

The Doctor misses my movement, which is good don't want him to get to much of a good look at me, "Okay, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" He asks, needing to get the information.

From across the room his friend Donna gets the grill open and calls, "got it." over to him.

The Doctor tilts his head a little, "Now get down there" he instructs.

"What, down there?" she asks appalled, I smile, at least you're not getting puked up on your first trip Donna.

The Doctor sighs, "Yes, down there. Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?" he demands.

Then Spurrina looks up, "Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless." I do chuckle lightly at that, well it could only last so long.

The Doctor shrugs, "Yeah, but it's got to sting." he says then he squirts her with the water pistol and she screams, as he runs over to Donna, "Get down there!" he says to her, then the Doctor and Donna Noble are gone.

I get to my feet with the rest of the sisters, as the high priestess recovers, "The stranger would threaten our great Endeavour. The time has come. The prophecy must advance." she declares.

I smile, "no, sorry isn't that obvious, I know that man, the prophecy is being rewritten as we speak, and I for one am not going to stick around for it." I say.

Spurrina turns to me in shock, "Sister Amelia? What is this you speak?" she demands.

"it's me saying I got a Roman to find." I turn and dash out, hearing Spurrina call after me ordering me to stop, as the mountain rumbles, and I feel something bubble up in my chest, a mix of panic, adrenaline, fear, and exhilaration, a feeling that I missed more than I realized.

I hit the top of the steps and saw Rory running to me from the other way, "Wrong way idiot!" I yell as I shoot past grabbing his arm so he turns with me.

"Amy? What's going on? What about the Doctor?" Rory asks finally able to fall into stride beside me.

I glance at him, "He'll be fine, he's off being the Doctor, but us we won't be fine unless we get out now." I say tugging his arm so he goes faster.

We swing around the corner and into the busy square, and I get separated from Rory, "Rory!" I call into the crowd but my voice is swallowed by the peddlers, and hagglers.

Then a hand closes around my forearm, and I turn with a sigh of relief thinking Rory had made his way back, then I turn and am looking into the ice blue eyes of the man from earlier, "you have to come with me." he hisses.

I shake my head, "no, I have to find Rory." I say thinking the name wouldn't mean anything to the man, but he pulls back in shock.

"Rory's here too? Here I thought that…" he trailed off noting the way I was looking at him, "Amelia? Are you all right?" he asks.

I pull away, wrenching my arm from his grasp, I don't know this man, "Who are you? How do you know who I am, and how do you know Rory?" I demand.

He had been starting to move closer, then he stops, pain crossing his face, then he sighs, "no of course you wouldn't recognize me." he says so softly I almost don't hear it.

Then I hear something behind me and turn to see Rory pushing through the crowd, "Amy!" he calls, I turn back to the man.

He runs a hand through his hair, no of course she wouldn't" he's mumbling, "Amelia. How can I get you to listen to me?" he asks.

I shake my head, "start by telling me who you are." I say

He sighs, "you wouldn't believe me sad to say." he says.

"then tell me why I should listen." I tell him

He puts a hand on either of my shoulders, "because it has never been more important for you to trust me than right now." he says placing a small cool bit of metal in my hand.

I look down at the bit of metal in my hand, it looked simple, but was engraved with circular markings, ones I have seen so many times before, whether they were on a screen, a babies cot, or random little sticky notes spread throughout the TARDIS. Suddenly tears spring to my eyes.

Images flood through my mind, seeing him reaching out to me his eyes bringing up images of a mad man with green eyes and a bowtie. I look up at him, and I see something there, something that confirms what I'm thinking, his eyes plead with me to recognize him, "Raggedy Man?" I whisper, and for a moment I don't think he hears me. Then he nods, and I launch forward hugging him, "Doctor!"

"haha, yes Pond, different face, same Doctor." he says hugging me back, it feels so different but still so much the same.

Then I feel it urging at the back of my mind, I pull back pressing a hand to my head, "Amelia?" The Doctor says moving forward, but before he reaches me, I no longer see the street as it was a second ago.

People run around me in a panic, children are screaming and the air smells of smoke, I look to the sky and see a great black cloud moving through the sky enveloping Pompeii in smoke, fire, and death, and through it all I hear a voice, "I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world." fire floods up the streets glowing red hot, children are crying, and people are screaming, I look around me tears flooding my eyes, my heart is breaking, I thought it would be easy, that I could just leave Pompeii, like I could let this happen.

Something takes shape in the cloud of smoke dust and ash, a woman hair that shone golden in the dim light, eyes that burned like the sun, she wore a white flowing gown that contrasted with the rest of the scene, "this you cannot change, but there are things yet to come, things that only you will see, that only you will change a choice, life or death, love or loss. Go Amelia Pond live, and bring the Doctor back to Gallifrey."

I hold out a hand to her, "Who are you?" I ask.

She turns away but a name appears in my mind, and without meaning too my lips form two words as the scene fades and the shouts of peddlers, closes back in.

* * *

**please review! **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay so this chapter is mostly third person, because the first part is Rory's POV **

**special thanks too, McMadi47, TheInvisibleLlama, badkidoh ,and Animus et Anima for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who, as much as I wish I did otherwise my Raggedy Doctor would still be around.**

* * *

Rory pushes through the crowd coming through it time to see Amy pull back from a man rigidly, stumbling back clutching at her head.

The man an older man with gray hair, wearing a golden toga steps forward raising a hand. Rory's close enough ow to see Amy's face, it's gone pale and drawn, her eyes turning glassy and distant. The man extends a hand to her, "Amelia?" he asks fearfully.

Rory pushes through and catches Amy as she goes off balance, "I got you Amy." he whispers glancing over to see the man coming forward, Rory holds up a hand, "no, give her space."

Amy whimpered in Rory's lap, "black." she whispers, "so dark, death. So much death." Rory smoothes hair from her face whispering soothingly to her.

"what's wrong with her?" the man asks from where he stands.

Amy's eyes roll to his, but don't see him, "it's so loud, they scream. They're dieing! Oh god they're dieing!" people around them stop when they hear her and back away, knowing that she is having a vision, "it's dark so dark, the air, I can't…it's to thick, and black it hurts." tears ran down her cheek, "Vesuvius, it's screaming…it's, it's, it's…" she trails off confusion crossing her face, "who are you?" she asks, the man rocks back, though she's now looking at something over his shoulder.

Rory peers down at her face, her eyes are rolling back and forth some of the hazy glassiness fades, she's coming back around, her lips start to move again, "Bad Wolf" she gasps, as her eyes clear completely, they lock with the man's, before flickering away and locking on Rory's. "we…" she starts, but then stops, "go, we have to go." she says sitting up abruptly.

"Come on we have to go!" she says getting to her feet easily, but swaying slightly, Rory reaches out and steadies her, "come on. Allons-y Geronimo and such." she says starting off, but she doesn't get far before she stumbles and the man catches her.

"easy there, don't hurt yourself." he says with a smile.

"okay yeah, maybe a bit dizzy." she admits, stumbling back a little, "does the world always spin like that?" she asks, right before she falls backwards. Rory leaps forward in time to catch her.

"Amy?" he asks looking down at her, "are you alright?"

"yeah, yeah." she says flapping her hand, "I'm always alright, the world's just a little bit shaky. But I'm fine, just help me up." she says trying to push up on Rory's chest armor.

Rory shakes his head and sweeps an arm under her legs, "I don't think so ginge. You can hardly talk, let alone walk, I'll carry you."

Amy slaps his shoulder, "nonsense, you can hardly carry yourself! Let me down, I can walk."

"Amy." Rory sighs, "just let me take care of you."

Amy shakes her head, "no. Doctor tell him I can walk." she says to the man with the blue eyes.

He shakes his head, "no Pond you are in no shape to walk, you nearly passed out."

Rory froze, staring at the man, "Doctor?" he asks.

The man claiming to be the Doctor reaches into his toga and pulls out a sonic, with a red tip, pressing the button, he grins, "yep" he says popping the P, "now come along Ponds!" he cries turning and leading them through the crowd.

~~DW~~

I hate it when people don't listen to me. I told them I was fine, but both the Doctor and Rory told me they didn't trust that I could stay standing!

"so how are you here?" Rory asks, his voice rumbling through his chest.

I roll my eyes you don't just ask that Rory!

"well I remember being here." The Doctor replies, "I will say I wasn't expecting to find you here, I thought you were living a long life in 1938." he observes.

"yeah I didn't expect to find myself in 79 AD Pompeii either, I guess that name was just a name." Rory says slowing slightly.

I look up, "getting tired Roman? 'Cause I really am fine to walk." I say raising an eyebrow at him, "we would move much more quickly with me walking." I hint.

Roryy sighs and stops letting me down, I stretch my legs grateful for the feel of solid ground again.

The Doctor has stopped not far from us, "better?" he asks raising one of his sharp eye brows.

I nod, "much." I smile, "so weren't we going somewhere?" I ask as the ground rumbles stronger than before, and a loud boom sounds through the air. I look sharply up, and my breath catches in my throat, as I watch a great black cloud of ash fly from the top of the mountain.

Around me I hear screams rise into the air, as panic takes hold, I grab Rory's hand and the Doctor takes mine leading us through Pompeii. The Doctor looks back at me, "Amy? Do you still have the device I gave you?" he asks.

I nod, my heart to far up my throat to speak, I swallow, "yeah. Why?"

He looks at me sternly, "It's the TARDIS return key, when you get inside, put it into the sonic screwdriver charging port, it will take you to the mountain overlooking Pompeii," he instructs, "wait for me there."

I pull up short, "what do you mean? you're not coming with us?" I demand.

He shakes his head, "my part in my time line isn't done yet, but don't worry I'll get out and I'll find you." he says as we reach a small alcove and the Doctor comes to a stop, I look up and see the most beautiful thing I've seen in a while, shinning blue, with the pristine white in the sticker, and the wooden panel that tells you to pull.

I'm pulled back to the present as the air becomes stifling and it looks like the sun had unexpectedly set, and I swallowed knowing that it meant the ash had just blotted out the sun, around us the screams have gotten louder, as there was no chance now that they could miss what was happening.

The Doctor throws open the TARDIS and hurries us inside, "remember, put it in the Sonic port." he says as he allows the doors to click shut.

I look up at the TARDIS and gasp. Gone are the staircases leading to many different levels, the holes throughout that gave it that character of coral, there was no glass floor through which Rory had accidentally looked up my skirt light no longer seemed to ooze out of every corner, gone were the collection of odd knobs and type writer bits.

It was like a different machine altogether even the gorgeous center column had changed it wasn't the same clear glass with golden bobbles rising and falling inside, no hoses hung from the ceiling.

I look over at Rory and he's frozen at the sight of the TARDIS like this, there are only two staircases, one that leads up into the rest of the ship, and one leading down into the lower level and it was a solid floor, with a futuristic looking console in the center, a glowing green column rising in the center of it, two layers of circular Gallifreyan engraved onto two spinning things on the top, and it was dark, everywhere I look there's shadow, I'm spurred into action by a rumble running through the room.

I run to the console, "okay old girl, show me where the sonic port is, because he forgot to mention he redecorated you." I mumble wandering around the console, then there was a beep and a small spot lit up, the sonic port. I smile, "thanks girl." I say putting the device he gave me inside, then I grasp the edges of the console as she starts to wheeze, "hang on Rory!" I call to him, as he grabs hold of the railings beside him.

as the TARDIS steadies with one final boom, Rory pulls himself up, "okay I so did not miss that." he says, "miss the traveling, but I really don't like the falling bit." he says.

I roll my eyes, "oh come on Roman. Live a little, I love that bit!" I reach up and pat the column affectionately, "in fact I loved all the bits, the traveling, the bits in between, not to mention the alien that wouldn't know fashion if someone hit him upside the head with a how to do fashion manual." I say bouncing on the balls of my feet.

I go over to Rory, and place my hands on either side of his face, kissing him, "most of all I missed being able to do that whenever I wanted too." I whisper into his mouth, before closing in with another kiss.

Rory sighed his hand going to my shoulders, we pull back and I rest my forehead on his, "I love you." we say at the same time. Then taking each others hands, we go to the door to watch the fall of one of the most famous city in history.

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


End file.
